The present invention relates generally to office products, and more specifically to staplers, tape dispensers and flag dispensers.
In today's work place, a user typically has several office supplies which he/she uses throughout the day to carry out a broad range of tasks. Ranging in size and function, office supplies are usually individually designed for one specific function. It is not unusual for a user to have multiple supplies, such as a stapler, a tape dispenser, a flag dispenser and the like, located in the immediate work space. Clutter in the work space can lead to an unpleasant work environment and reduced efficiency. Additionally, since many office supplies are smaller than other objects used in the work space, they frequently get misplaced. Further, when a user simultaneously needs more than one office supply to perform a task, the user can find himself/herself shorthanded.
Thus, there is a need for an office supply that addresses the issues and concerns described above.